


What would they do for love?

by nervouswritting



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, i think i failed, it was suppose to be fluff, like hardcore, this is sorta a realtionship analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouswritting/pseuds/nervouswritting
Summary: A little analysis of Marvin, Whizzer, and their relationship.





	What would they do for love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the @falsettossecretsnowmen thingie. And it's to @seasaltvamp on tumblr. I honestly really enjoyed writing this even, if it isn't 100% what you asked for. I'm just really bad at writing fluff. I do hope you enjoy it, anyways.

Marvin had always held a deep rooted distain for the city he called home. It was too busy. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. It probably was that way from the start. And it would likely be that way until is ceased to exist.  
Whizzer was busy. Whizzer was loud. He was constantly working on one thing or another. He was always in a rush. He never stopped. Not even for a moment. He didn’t gave anyone time to adjust. He came and went without care for who he hurt. He was cold, heartless even. Whizzer was everything Marvin hated about New York City. He was everything Marvin hated about himself.

  
But, Marvin loved him.

  
He loved the places Whizzer took him. He loved the people Whizzer knew. He loved how fast Whizzer lived. How fast Whizzer took him. He loved how fast their relationship was. How spontaneous it was. How spontaneous they were. He loved their speed. He marveled at it. He relished it.

  
But, only for Whizzer.

  
Only ever for Whizzer.

  
Because, Marvin loved him.

  
Marvin loved him more than he could ever say. More than words could say. He was all he wanted.

  
But, Marvin kept his mouth shut. He never told Whizzer what he was feeling. After all, he couldn’t let his words become cheap, could he? He had to be colder. Unreachable. Petty, even. He couldn’t let Whizzer get close enough to find out what he was really thinking. Marvin was only a sex object and a fat wallet to him, anyways.  
Marvin’s feelings didn’t matter. They never did. Not to Marvin.

  
But, they meant the world to Whizzer. What Marvin felt. What Marvin said. When he said it.

  
Like, did you know? Marvin only ever told him he loved him while they were fucking.

  
Whizzer knew. And he hated Marvin for it. He hated him so much. Marvin had ripped out his heart and threw it on the floor. Then, Marvin laughed at him. Marvin called him names. Marvin wasn’t that uncouth. Marvin had lost his mind. They argued and yelled. Marvin told him to leave.

  
So, Whizzer left. Whizzer left and he didn’t come back. No matter what happened, he refused to return. He wouldn’t get attached. Never again

 

But, he could never get Marvin out his mind. He thought about him constantly. When he ate. When he got dressed. When he was at nightclubs looking for perspective fuck buddies.

  
He hated himself for it. For missing Jason. For missing Marvin. For missing the slow life he had with him. The slow life he wanted. The life he never had.

  
The life that one phone call gave him.

  
Jason wanted him to come to one of his baseball games.

  
Whizzer couldn’t have agreed more happily. He wanted to see them again. He wanted them all back in his life. He wanted to have meaning again.

  
Marvin was surprised when he saw Whizzer again. Then, he was overjoyed. He still loved him. Now, he knew what he had to do, he had to tell Whizzer this time. Tell him he loved him and fix their relationship. Fix his little family.

  
For Whizzer and for himself.

  
Lucky for Marvin, Whizzer still loved him. And Marvin still loved Whizzer. He had for so long and he always will.


End file.
